


Ice Cream is the Dream Team

by ta3ileee



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Ice Cream, M/M, slight chensung but not rly, the dreamies like ice cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 12:36:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18194675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ta3ileee/pseuds/ta3ileee
Summary: When it comes to ice cream, everyone wants some but no one wants to pay. So they run.





	Ice Cream is the Dream Team

**Author's Note:**

> i jus wanted to write a lil one shot or whatever ;) it started out as chensung but ..

“Chenle!” Renjun screams loudly into the room, peeking only his head in.

“Ah!” Chenle jumps, placing his hand over his chest to calm himself. “What!”

“We’re going out for ice cream, you down?” 

“You know I’m down for ice cream. Just gimme a minute.” Renjun nods and disappears. Chenle pops onto his feet, placing his phone into his pocket, along with his charger. Chenle always enjoyed going out with the others, since he wasn’t the only one who didn’t like staying at home for too long. Before he can turn around, he feels hands on his shoulders, so he screams and jabs whoever’s behind him.

“Oh shit, Lele.” Jisung groans. He’s doubled over, holding his stomach where Chenle hit.

“I’m so sorry!” Chenle embraces him and helps him to stand up straight, walking out to the living room. “What is it with everyone surprise attacking me? Is it Surprise Attack Chenle Day?”

“I’d celebrate that holiday.” Jisung laughs softly, “I don’t know how I’m going to win this race.”

“What race?”

“Since no one has the car keys, we’re walking, well, running. Whoever makes it there last has to pay for all the ice cream.” Jisung grunts. 

“If you’re last, I’ll help you pay.” Chenle moves his hand from around Jisung’s back to hold his hand. “We’ll do 75/25.”

“Isn’t it 50/50?”

“Baby, I’m broke.” Chenle snickers. They all the reach stop sign that’s their starting point. 

Mark leans on the stop sign with one hand, “Alright fellas, whoever is last–“

“Pays for all the ice cream, we know!” Jeno is already in a running position, giving them all the thought that Jeno definitely won’t be paying. 

“Okay then, ready, set, go!” And off they go. Jeno takes the lead, with Mark close on his tail. Jaemin trails beside Renjun, Haechan right behind them. Chenle and Jisung keep their hands entwined as they run as the last ones.

“Let’s run slow now, then speed up at the end.” Chenle pants.

“Sounds good to me.” Jisung says back.

Mark passes Jeno up, Jeno yelling in protest. They dart through the park, since they can’t run on the sidewalks near the traffic. They wouldn’t wanna cause an accident. Haechan grabs Renjun’s hand, pulling himself next to him. Renjun’s soft laughs sound through the air. 

When the ice cream shop comes into view, Jisung squeezes Chenle’s hand. “Let’s break off so we can get around them.”

“Okay. On three.” Chenle counts softly then they split, gaining speed. They pass Renjun, Jaemin, and Haechan, earning sounds of distress.

“Hey!” Jaemin yells behind them. They keep on running anyways. Jisung is right on Jeno’s tail, who hasn’t been able to get in front of Mark. He puts his hand out for Chenle to grab, to help him catch up. Chenle takes it, grinning cheekily at Jeno, who groans at them passing him up.

“This is the ending spot!” Mark yells, pointing the tree with a white ribbon around it. Jisung grins back at Chenle, running as fast as he can to the tree, Jeno hitting it right after them. Mark was already resting against it. They all watch as Haechan, Jaemin and Renjun hurry to the tree. Haechan makes it first, with Renjun and Jaemin slamming against it at the same time. 

“I was here first!” They scream in unison.

“Rock paper scissors, best 2 out of 3.” Jeno says. Jaemin and Renjun prepare their hands, serious expressions overtaking their faces. The first round, Jaemin put rock while Renjun put paper, then vice versa the second round. “Tie breaker here.”

Renjun places scissors, Jaemin puts down paper. “Ha! Guess you’ll be putting down more paper when you pay for our ice cream, I’ll make sure to get lots of toppings.” Renjun smiles, putting his fists up in victory up. With sulky shoulders, Jaemin nods, accepting his loss. 

 

Jaemin’s loss came to $25.67. “Aww, it’s okay, Nana. You’ll get the money back somehow.” Jeno ruffles his hair.

“I wouldn’t have had to pay if those two didn’t become Speedy McGee at the end.” Jaemin pouts, motioning to Jisung and Chenle, who were happily sharing a large mint chocolate chip with extra white chocolate chips. 

“Our strategy left us 25 dollars still in our pockets.” Chenle sticks out his tongue, taking a spoonful of ice cream. 

“Man .. this is sweet!” Mark pulls out half of a mini snickers from his garbage truck ice cream bowl. 

“I don’t get how you can eat an ice cream named garbage truck.” Haechan grimaces. Mark scoops a little bit and pushes it towards Haechan’s mouth, the younger reluctantly accepting. His face contorts as he tastes it, “it’s good bu–“

“Look at you, talkin at that nonsense when you don’t even know the flavor. But nothing.”

“Whatever!” 

“We should do this more.” Jisung grins. “I love ice cream for free.”

“Let me live!” Jaemin whines. He takes a large bite ot his simple vanilla cone. 

“You only got vanilla because you didn’t wanna pay more.” Renjun points out. 

“Yeah, I didn’t. Cotton candy is so much better than this.” 

“You know what, you /and/ Renjun lost so why doesn’t Renjun pay next time?” Jeno says.

Renjun chokes on his ice cream, “say what? I won at Rock Paper Scissors!”

“You’re right, Jeno. The challenge wasn’t based on rock paper scissors, it was on who got there last.” Haechan waves his cone at Renjun. 

“Guys, come on!”

Jaemin sighs happily, “Ooh, I think I’ll be getting cotton candy next time. With sprinkles, choco chips, gummy bears and–

“Diabetes.” Mark raises an eyebrow playfully. 

“I already knew you’d go overboard.” Renjun and Jaemin switch roles in their behavior, Renjun being all sulky and Jaemin smiling and teasing him. “I hope we don’t get ice cream till my mom sends me money.”

 

“Don’t worry,” Jisung laughs, “we can wait.” 

And they do wait, for a week until Renjun’s mom sends him $200. Let’s just say, they went all out at the ice cream shop that day.


End file.
